Baling operations can follow combine harvester operations or windrow operations. In the former instance, a baler may be towed by a combine harvester or by a tractor to gather cut crops such as plant stalks from a field to form the plant stalks into round or square bales. Biomass fuels such as straw, hay, or cereals may be formed into bales. In the latter instance, a baler may pick up windrows that were created by a mower-conditioner.